The Diary of Isabella Shapiro
by Atalus
Summary: The year is 1939. A young Polish girl is getting ready for a party when history brings it to a crashing halt.
1. Chapter 1

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.** **No copyright infringement is intended in these stories. **

**Author's Notes:**

**The Diary of Isabella Shapiro is base on events of World War II. It is not intended to belittle any of the men and women that had to live in occupied areas of Europe at that time. I want to give an example of girl finding hope in such dark times. **

* * *

August 30, 1939.

My brother just got in. I am soooooo happy to see him again. He has been telling us all kind of bad things happening in Germany. But that's all the more reason to be happy that he is back in Poland!

Mother has been fussing at me about the party for my sixteenth birthday. She really wants to make it fancy. But all I want is to have some friends over and enjoy seeing all my family home again. It has far too long since we have all gotten together.

In fact, I think is was back when I was eight. That was when Aunt Rachel got married. It was such a beautiful wedding. I hope mine is that great. I would go into detail, but I can't take too long to write tonight. Mom will be calling soon.

It's just so fun to be turning sixteen in a few days. Yep, I hear mom calling again.

August 31, 1939

Last day as a fifteen year old. It's all really happening in the morning. Everyone will be there. Mother even got the mayor to declare it a holiday. I have no idea how she did that.

Gretchen came over today and told me that Frank will be at my party. He is a cute boy from Temple. One I know father him not turn is nose up at. "Yes father, he's Jewish too." I can already hear him giving his blessing to him and everything. GAHH. I don't want to hate Frank for that, but it's something that causes me to not want to think about him. Father has chased off eight guys interested in me. EIGHT! Mother has tried to reason with him, but it doesn't work. Every time it's the same thing. "You need a man of the faith." "You deserve a man who I can leave the business too." "Someone who will take care of you."

It's like I don't have any clue how to do anything. Like I haven't been his shop my entire life. I just was to live a little. Is that so wrong? To enjoy life and all the things that come with that.

I just heard my brother walk by. He is still worried. I just hope he sleeps tonight. He didn't last night.

September 1, 1939

It happened so fast. I really have no idea where I am. I am scared out of my mind. I really have no idea why I brought my diary with me to my party. But I did. My party was great. All the colors and people there, it was wonderful. It almost seems like a dream now that I look around and see what's around me. Or maybe this is a dream. If it is, I hope I wake up soon. My brother had been picking me up so everyone could sing to me when something …..I don't know what happened.

I think I am stuck under what is left of the church. That's where we had gone to celebrate. I don't think I left. But all around me there is nothing but broken wood and stone. I can't see the sky. It's so cold. I just hope those people are gone. Don't come looking for me. Wait, where is my family? OH LORD! I CAN'T SEE ANYONE…..ARE THOSE VOICES?

* * *

September 1, 1939 was the day of the Nazi invasion of Poland. This marked the start of World War II.

* * *

**A/N. This is not going to be a history lesson. This will be a parody, although it is not a mockery of the subject. As stated above, the people who lived though this suffered. But this is a spin on someone who got a second chance, with a Phineas and Ferb twist. So this one is short to see how people take it. I have more ready, but am not willing go forward just to make sure people don't think I poking fun at such a dreadful time in our history. Also, if this goes further, there is be less notes and more story. Review, PM, or whatever. **


	2. Chapter 2

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

* * *

September 3 1939

Sorry I didn't write yesterday, it really was a busy day. Plus I was scared out of my mind the other day. The voices I had heard had been two men searching the wreckage for survivors. Here I thought it was some monster coming to get me, and it was just two guys. One was an Englishman that had been in town to …..I think he said something about the military forces in the area. The other man was an American. AN AMERICAN! I rarely hear anything about them, much less see one. He wouldn't tell me why he was here, but told me that I was safe with him.

Safe with him. That was good to hear. Now that I think about it, he is cute. I really need to ask them their names. But after they pulled me out of rubble of the church, they rushed me off to a safe house and told me to say nothing. The Englishman had vanished after that and left me with the American. We talked for what seemed like hours about whom I was, what I did, and what I was going to do for the rest of my life. He got me laughing. It felt so good to laugh. I tried to ask about my family then, but he always avoided the question. He was a joy to talk to. I thought the smile would never leave his face. That was until the Englishman returned.

He didn't speak as he closed the door behind him and peaked out the windows. It was several minutes before he even bothered to look at us. But when he did, there was something wrong. I saw all the enthusiasm drain right out of the American's face when he saw the look on the others face. It was like they where having a massive conversation without ever speaking. I felt very odd just staring at them. Then the American turned back to me and told me I would be safe with them again. Why was that so important? And why did he not want to tell me about my family? O well, a fight for another day. Good night.

September 5, 1939

The English man is Fredrick, but people call him Ferb. He really has no idea why, or at least that is what the American said. His name is Phin.

They told me about my family yesterday. I was so heartbroken that I would not speak to them for hours. Three members they had found dead in the church where they found me. The others had been taken away by the Nazis. That's what the Germans are calling themselves now. Ferb had gone off to confirm that they where with the Germans before reporting to British command when he left us on the third. I don't know how he did that, as there is no means of communication in town that the Nazis hadn't crush under the treads of their tanks.

Phin and Ferb also told me why we where hiding so much. The Nazi wanted them out of the way too. I can't believe they took such a big risk in searching the wreckage of the church. Then they told me they had searched every house they could as soon as the Nazi military forces where out of sight. What amazing men. They said I was the only person they found alive in the piles of wreckage. They assured me that people had survived, but they where taken by the Nazis. I was the only one they didn't find.

I wanted to rescue my family. But they told me I couldn't. When I told them what I was willing to do, they told me what they had done. Phin told me that had there been anyway possible for them to free them; they would have done it already. But every plan they came up with and every attempt they made either almost got them captured or killed. I was shocked to see that they really had made plans to free my family and had even bothered trying. But even I saw they where hopelessly outnumber.

England has declared war on Germany. A war! We are in a war! Phin has tried everything to lift my spirits, and it works more times then not, but I am still sad to have lost my family. War… it still brings a bad taste to my mouth to even think about it. What could we have done to deserve this?

October 5 1939.

Has is really been a month already? I guess time really does fly when you're on the run. We have been running around occupied Poland trying to get to the Baltic Sea. Ferb seems to think it will be safer over seas. At this point, I don't know. But these boys have proven time and time again that if there is a way, they will find it.

OH, I have to write this down. A few weeks ago, on our way out of an occupied town, we ran into a tank. I was so shocked that I froze in place. The boys, on the other hand, put on a show that even I have a hard time believing. The tank driver had shined his light down on us and started telling us to surrender. Phin leaped up and started a speech that would have had made the toughest of men cry. His words where so moving that I heard the Germans sobbing. Honest! What I had missed was that Ferb had slipped off and had half the tank dismantled by the time Phin was done with his speech. Ferb had even been able to take the parts he had and made a motorcycle with a side car. I almost died laughing as we sped off as the tank drivers tried to figure out what had just happened.

Then there was the time they managed to take down a plane with some pipe, some gas, and a potato. I swear it's true. But I really have no idea how that plane saw us. But a few shots over our heads told us he had. They guys ran into a barn, looked around for just a moment, and set to work. Five minutes later, the plane was on the ground on fire. These two are very gifted.

I also remember one night we stumbled into a Nazi camp. Thankfully the camp was a sleep and the sentries had missed us. They got me into some bushes and vanished for about an hour. When they returned, each of them was holding two strings in their hands. The grins they had where priceless. That was until they jerked the strings. Every tent fell over in a domino effect. The men in them screamed and yelled like little babies. But the show wasn't over. Every vehicle had a load bang under each one. It didn't destroy them, but it made a big fire ball. I asked Phin what they had done. He told me they had put a grenade in the gas tanks. He told me they could be fixed, but not anytime soon. Not unless they all had spare gas tanks and fuel to put in them. I almost died laughing again.

One night last week, I woke up to find Phin still up by the fire. He looked worried and unsure, like he was fighting his own private battle. That is when I noticed two more men step out of the shadows. I was about to scream, but saw that Phin just nodded to the two. They all sat and talked for a very long time. I heard them say that America still had not entered the war and was not sending any troops to aid the effort to push back the Germans. They also talked about the Polish resistance. I had not idea we had one. But they didn't seem very excited about it. That's when they said the last real camp was about to be raided. Nazis should have them by the end of the week. Phin threw something in the fire at that comment and stood up and paced around. He really looked mad. I am so glad he thought I was asleep and I hope I never see him mad again. The others didn't really move or say much after that. It was like they had already done the same thing. Phin told them that we would be at the Baltic Sea in a little over a week. That is when the visitors stood, shook his hand, and vanished into the night. I wonder how often they did stuff when I was sleeping. Anyway, it was then that I realized that Ferb was missing. He got back a while later and confirmed everything that the other visitors had said. Phin just shook his head and grumbled. Ferb said something about the possibility of dealing with Russians. Phin shrugged at that and left the fire to sleep, Ferb did the same moments later.

We are at a port now. I am resting while Phin gets us some passage across the Baltic Sea to Denmark. I have never been there before. Part of me is excited, then I think of my family. I have been hearing about some bad things happening to people who got caught. Phin will not talk to me about it. Neither will Ferb. They just keeps telling me I am safe with them. I guess I can't blame them. Who knows what horrors they have seen? Or maybe this is just their way of dealing with it. All the same, I wish I knew where my family was.

* * *

**As always, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

* * *

November 23, 1949

We have been in Denmark for a while now. The shops here are great. We have traveled the county just doing things here and there. Phin bought me a Star of David necklace I had eyed in Odense. He was sorry it took him so long to get me a birthday present, but that his mind had been on keeping me safe until we got out of Poland.

I was so taken aback that he knew about my birthday. I never told them. When I pressed him about it, he told me he recognized the decorations at the church, which told him it was someone's birthday. Then he told me the hardest thing he has ever told me, how I had survived. He told me that they only way I could have been in the spot I was end and not have been killed was if I was being held in the air at the time the tank mortar hit the church. The only reason I would be in the air was if I was the one with the birthday and everyone was or about to sing to me.

I was utterly shock, because after looking back in my diary, that was the last memory I had. He continued by say that the person holding me up had taken all the blast that I would have taken. The blast had really thrown me up a floor through a hole to rest there while the rest there until the building slowly collapsed around me. Now that I think about it, there was a hole in the ceiling were they where about to add in …something.

Than meant my brother died for me. He was the one that took the blast. I was hurt to hear that, but even more hurt that I had never thought to ask about the people they had found dead in the church. I guess I really didn't want to know, didn't want to accept that part of my family was certainly gone. If I thought they had just been taken, then I could still possibly get them back one day.

I have the necklace still and wear it all the time. Even if it makes me remember what I lost, it also reminds me that I gained a great friend that day. Phin has stood by my side all this time and I really never gave him too much thought. But he is very sweet, kind, smartest guy I know, and (best part) SINGLE!

He he, I am glad they respect my privacy. If they ever read this I would be very embarrassed. I got him to talk about himself a little after telling me about my survival. He told me about his family back home. He had left a sister there that was probably married by now and maybe even had a kid. But he said that he didn't have any sweet heart or anything of the like back home. I know I'm horrible for thinking this, but it made me happy to hear that.

If has been several years since he had managed to swindle himself into the army and he had little to no contact with home. I asked him about the swindling deal. The grin he gave me told me it was a heck of a story, but he didn't want to get into it right now. His purpose right now was keeping me safe. A job I am thankful he has.

Ferb has been in and out. I see him one day and he is gone again the next. The funny thing is that we move around so much and are often not in a town longer then a few days. Yet we always run into him. It's like he is a spy or something.

I finally stayed up a few nights and noticed that they both where gone. There was a guard at my door, but that was all. In the morning, one or both would be back as if they never left. This has gone on for several days and makes me think they have been doing this all the time. I always wondered how they knew where food was, or shelter, or even the road was most of the time. They must have scouted a head as I slept.

Phin has talked about leaving Denmark after the first of the year. He seems to think everything will be ok till them. He hasn't been wrong before. Maybe this will give me more time to learn about my protector and see if dad would approve of him...

December 6, 1939

You would not believe this,I still don't! Ferb found a Hanukkah celebration in Render and got me invited. The family there said it was just horrible for one to be alone at this time of year. O am so excited! Phin is taking me there as I write this. He is such a gentleman. He even know that I needed to be there before sun down! I am just...in awe that he knows all this.

He told me before that he wasn't Jewish, there went fathers approval. But he still has not told me about his faith. I'm sure a man of his caliber believes in something. The fact that he knows so much about my faith speaks highly of him. Father would like that. He always seems to get along with anyone he talks too. Which has gotten us some nice hotel rooms and great tables at restaurants.

I just can't get over how great a guy he is. He's always thinking of me, what I need to be happy, what I need to be safe. Yet he has ask for nothing. NOTHING? I wonder why he does all this for me? What makes me so special?

Oh, we are pulling up now. And the family has all came out to greet me! Ok, here I go.

December 15, 1939

I had a great time! So much that it would take me hours to recall it all. But I just can't right now. Phin and Ferb both came to pick me up tonight and told me we had to make a detour. We went to some farm house on the to our hotel. There we met a man named Winston. He must have been someone important, because both the boys felt like it was a real honor to shake his hand.

They went over some locations and stuff about Nazi military movement in Poland. He regretted to report that he didn't see a way to retake it anytime soon. It was sad to hear that. They also talked about camps. It seems that the Nazis have set up places to hold prisoners. That is when Phin handed him a list. I just happen to see the title was my family name. He had a list of my family! I have no idea how he knew all their names, he never asked me about them. Yet another amazing thing about him.

They went on and on about things. I must have fallen asleep. Because I don't remember anything else. When I woke up, we where back at the hotel. Phin and Ferb where talking outside the car when I woke up. Ferb said he would be gone for about a week, he said that he was leading a team into Germany for some heavy recon. I didn't know he was a leader. Phin said he wished he could go, but that would be an official act of aggression of a US solider. Ferb said he understood. Phin wished him the best of luck and that he would see him soon enough. Then he said that he would carry me to my room then get some rest. I acted like I was still sleeping as he opened the door. His strong arms lifted me with no difficulty. He braced my head on his shoulder and carried me up to my room. I was in heaven. I have never felt so good and secure. As he laid me in bed, I thought he was going to kiss my head. I wish he would have. Then he said goodnight and left. It was a good night.


	4. Chapter 4

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

* * *

****January 1, 1940

Wow…..just wow.

I had the time of my life last night. The people here really know how to throw a party. Of coarse it helps when you're going to said party with someone you are starting to really care for. Phin took me to a dance hall last night as everyone counted time the time to the year. I heard prayers, resolutions, concerns, and everything else that people say right before the clock chimes the beginning of another year.

But I am getting a head of myself. I really want to talk about last night before I start in on all the other. And you know what? It's my diary, so I will. Phin asked me what I wanted to do for the New Year celebration and I told him nothing special. I have no idea how many miracles this man can do in a month, but I was sure he had reached is limit. Oh, foolish girl. When will you stop doubting him? He excused himself for about an hour before returning to collect me. He took me to a dress shop and had me pick out one suitable for dancing. When that was over and I was wearing that very dress, he took me down the road to a VERY high class restaurant. I was certain they had to have reservations a month ahead of time. But a whisper in the hostess ear got us a table in seconds. It was a ….heavenly dinner. The food was the best I have ever tasted.

Just after I finished, I noticed just how late it was. It was only an hour till the New Year. That is when he stood up, took my hand, and led me down a hall I had not noticed before. At the end was a set of doors. As we neared them, I could hear music. He pushed them open to reveal a ball room. We danced for the last hour of nineteen thirty nine. I had no idea he was such a good dancer. After the bell chimed, people shook each others hand. It was a sight to behold. Everyone was friendly and giving best wishes to everyone. Then people started to leave, as did we.

I thought we would return to our hotel after all that. Wrong. He took me out the back way and we found ourselves on the coastline. I had forgotten we where that close to the sea till then. I have no idea how long we walked along the coast and I really don't care. We talked and looked at stars. It was wonderful.

Although, I saw that there might be more reason to us being out there. He denied it, and still showed me every bit of attention I asked for. But every so often, when we where just walking and enjoying things, I would notice him looking around at certain places ahead or ones we had already pasted. What he saw didn't please him, as he would frown just after turning back around. Then he would look at me and smile again. I just know it has something to do with Ferb. He still wasn't back.

So let's back up now to just after my last entry. I noticed that Phin went out less after the day Ferb left. But we started receiving a lot of visitors and mail soon after that. Some would stay for hours on end, sometimes insisting on taking us out for a bite to eat for taking up so much of our time. Others would appear, say four words to Phin and leave. It was strange, but not hard to get used to. Phin said this was part of his business life and that things now required more of his attention since Ferb left. I thought they where both military. But they seem to be running some grand side business, because the amount of clients I have seen over the past few weeks is mind blowing.

He always introduced me as 'The Lady Shapiro'. I feel so dignified. But no one ever questioned my presence after he did that. Some people would talk about shipping routes and others political affairs. I was shocked to learn later that we had seen several Lords of the country. Phin spoke to each one like a dear friend. Offering aid, or advice, or just listening to their problems. At the end of it they would leave and he would open a notepad and scribble something down before there was another knock at the door.

I tried to excuse myself from these visits at first, as I really don't know how to act around these people. But Phin insisted that I was doing just fine and that me being there really helped to put peoples minds at ease. So to test that, I started watching people's facial expressions. And sure enough, people seemed to relax after I was introduced.

I was really surprised by what they talked about after I started listening to the conversations. No, I honestly wasn't listening for the first several days. I would day dream or read a book as Phin conducted his work. But one day I just happen to catch something about military forces and that pulled my entire attention away from the book I had been reading. Phin rarely addressed them and I guess that's what they wanted.. But the man he happened to be talking to seemed to be out of place in plane clothes. He shifted several times, adjusting his shirt or tie far too often for a man who wore them all the time. My guess was that he was a general, which Phin congratulated me for figuring out.

After that I started listening in, most people just wanted advice on technology being developed or what they might do to make something better. But some would ask person questions about sisters, wives, relations, or other things. I could see he preferred not to answer them, but he did his best anyway. Always staying positive. When he noticed that I was listening in more, he would ask me my opinion. You have no IDEA how great it felt to be involved with something again. I have been led around for so long I had almost forgotten how good it felt to be DOING something.

So we have been a team ever since. He would do what he could and felt confident with answering, then defer to me if he was unsure. The past week we have started bring in more and more women. He was a little taken aback when he received the list of appointments for one day last week and saw it booked with nothing but women. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that some of the mail he gets is schedules for appointments and designs for new things. Most of them he lets me look over, but some he keeps to himself. Oops, I guess I forgot to mention that I also get to read some of the mail now.

I don't want to jinx it, but I think I am finally earning his trust. This is a big deal to me, especially after last night. He has had my trust ever since Ferb and he dragged me out of the church. Wow, that was four months ago. Only four months, seems like forever.

With that being said, I need to say that doesn't mean I love him, or does it? Love seems like such a strange thing to be thinking about, but all the same I can't help thinking I really might be. There is no reason for me not to be in love with him. I mean, look at all he has done for me. But what do I have to offer him? But he always tells me that he is happy just spending time with me. I am really starting to think that's the honest truth. Its weird how all this has came about. But it has.

Like I mentioned before, Ferb has not returned yet. Phin seems to be a little worried, although he does his best not to show it. We have been busy and that keeps us occupied most of the time. It's funny how well we do, even though we are still hoping from town to town. But everywhere we go, we only have to wait a few hours before the knocks start. I guess this is how he has been earning money all this time.

Phin told me today that he plans to stay in Esbjerg for a while, a while being at least a month. We will be going out tomorrow to look for an apartment. I questioned him about us living in the same place. He said he would get me my own if I wanted, which I refused so long as I have my own bedroom. I just feel safer when he is near by. Father would be furious if he heard that we would be living in the same apartment. But I really don't care right now. I hope that doesn't make me sound like a foolish child, but it's the truth.

January 20, 1940

Gosh it's hard to keep up my diary. But we have been so busy.

I have learned the Nazis are a better military force then some thought. They have been very effective in conquering several nations outside my own. More and more people have been captured and being put in the camps I mentioned some time ago. Knowledge of what these camps are has been sketchy at best. Russian forces have not been very effective in pushing back the advancing Nazi army in Poland and the two are at a standstill.

Oh, I think Phin is a spy. Either that or some kind of information broker, because information like this comes to us all the time. He has not denied or confirmed this. He keeps telling me there is only one way he could admit such a thing to me, but he won't tell me what it is.

I wonder if father would be proud that I am doing so well. I am not really on my own, but at the same time I seem to be a partner in a lucrative business. I like to think he would be. At least I'm not sitting around doing nothing.

Phin has started giving me my own money now and has assured me that it's alright to go out a little bit on my own. I'm glad and sad at the same time. Not that I ever thought I was a prisoner, or really confined to a building once we got out of Poland. But I have been scared to go out alone. Phin being there always made me feel safe and secure. I had thought about telling him I didn't want it, but that girlish impulse of freedom came to me. I also got a key to the apartment in case I was out and he was with a client. I never saw him lock the door behind them, but then again, I was never watching him that closely. I was always focused on our clients when they came in. Clever boy.

I have been out several times by myself now. It's a nice town on the coast. It's still very cold out, but just getting out for fun was enough to drive me on. I spent the entire day out and bought some new dresses the other day.. It has been such a wild ride the past few months that my clothes never really came to mind until now. Then I thought about the man I was courting and him seeing me in such rags, it just disgusted me!.

Oh, lord. I just read over what I just wrote. Oh, I can't believe I wrote that. Father would hate that I was thinking of him that way, me being so young. But I guess it's true. What would mother say? What would my brother say? I can't believe I am, but it's really true. I am courting an American solider and I love it.

* * *

**Review and be honest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

* * *

February 10, 1940

Ferb is back! He got back late last night and somehow found us. There is no question in my mind that he is some sort of spy as well. He just moves too fast. I could see a fire rekindle in Phin as he led him to a chair after he opened to the door to find him standing there. Ferb looked worn out, but refused to freshen up until he time to talk to Phin. I could see that me sitting down beside Phin to listen to what he had to say concerned him. It made me so proud when Phin had told me that I was getting really good at reading people's expression. So now I could see the conversation the two where having. Once reassurance had been given, the exchange of information began.

Ferb produced maps and written records from his pockets. He laid them on the coffee table we had in the main living area. Phin leaped at them like a hungry dog to steak, eyes darting from one document to another. I was a bit overwhelmed by his enthusiasm and Ferbs silence. I really mean it! Ferb never said a word and never raised a hand to stop Phin. He just sat back and watched. After about twenty minutes of this, I excused myself.

Ferb nodded as I rose, which told me he understood my reasoning. Phin was scanning maps as I walked away. I felt a little sad he hadn't noticed me leaving. But after all the attention he has given me over the past two months, one night meant nothing. Plus there was the fact that this was the first time he has seen his friend in a while and there was a ton in information to go over. So I went to bed and left the two to work.

When I came out in the morning, Phin was fast asleep on the couch. Ferb and his papers where gone. But I saw that fresh maps, books, and papers had replaced them on the table. Phin looked so cute stretched out like he was. I could see he stayed up long into the night working on things. It was interesting that Ferb was gone. But Phin told me later that he still needed to make his report to his commanders.

The mail came about an hour after that and gave us a rare treat. No appointments for the entire day. I decided to not wake him and let him get store up some sleep that he would most likely not get in the coming days. Leaving the letter about the schedule and a note from me explaining my plans on the table in front of him, I left to see a few friends.

That's right! I have made some other friends now. I almost have a real life. There was a woman's club that met near by and some how I managed to get invited into this group. We work on local projects for the community and help out others in need. I am very happy to have found more stuff to do. Not that working with Phin hasn't been great, more on that later, but it's nice to be around other women.

My group is called the Fireside group. They told me they got the name from being able to do almost anything with fire, thus fire was on their side. I think it's a neat play on words, but I digress. We are currently gathering food for the less fortunate. So we get in groups of three and either go to local businesses or door to door asking for donations. It has nothing to do with fire, but not everything requires fires.

I had been trying to help Phin more before I found this group. I would organize notes, get refreshments, and do other things a potential wife might do. He is grateful, as he always is, but didn't really notice it much. That is when I bumped into a lady at the market and she started telling me about this club of women. I was interested, sort of, but didn't really want to go with out Phin knowing about it. But she insisted that I was perfect for the club and that I should to the next meeting. It just so happen that it was that day, not thirty minutes later.

The next day I left Phin to do the schedule by him self. He really seemed taken aback that I wasn't staying. Serves him right! If you want this girl, you have to work at it too. I think he might be thinking along the same line because I have seen him go into three jewelry stores since then. But I shouldn't get my hopes up; there could be a hundred other reasons for a man to enter a store that has a massive amount of engagement rings. I mean, he might be getting a watch that I have never seen him with. Or getting a present for his mother he has not seen in years because of station over seas.

I really need to work on my excuses.

February 15, 1940

Wow…just wow.

Wait, I already used that opening. Curses! And I am writing this in pen too. There goes my originality with opening lines..

Anyway, Phin told me about this holiday they celebrate back in American called Saint Valentines Day. It's a day about love and the ones you care for. It sounds so sweet and romantic. So, he wanted to something nice for me. So he took me on a horse drawn carriage ride in the country and gave me a lovely set of pearl ear rings. It wasn't everything I hoped it would be when he told me about the holiday, but it wasn't bad by any means.

But this is when I started noticing something about him. Like I said before, I am getting good at reading expressions. Phin is good, but not perfect. He hides behind a very good mask of humor and optimism, but there are a few things that cause him to slip. Like when he gave me the ear rings, I acted like I was looking at them, when really I was looking at his face. I saw his lips part twice like he wanted to say something, but held back. So I am thinking he want to confess his love for me, but just couldn't. It's really annoying!

Ferb has been back and forth, just like before, only Phin has not stopped seeing people at the apartment. He says them coming to him allows him to process things faster. I still am not sure what that means, but I get more time with him so it's a win all the way around. Ferb managed to get a place right next to us and has a key to our place. He has sat in a few meeting, but says that my presence there is more vital then his. I guess he saw the same advantage that Phin saw at having me in the room. That means he is running around doing this and that. I still don't know what he is doing. All I can say is that he takes papers when he leaves and comes back with different ones.

I have also noticed that when they go out together, Phin's hands are always half covered in what looks like black grease or dust when he gets back. It's only happened twice, since Ferb has only been back five days. But it makes me think they are building or repairing something. Who know? Off to bed now.

* * *

**February 15 also mark a day Britain starting doing something, know what? Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

* * *

March 2, 1940

Phin has been talking a lot about Russians lately. He thinks they are up to something. I have no idea what, I thought the German Nazis where the enemy. I am so confused of all this. But he continues to mutter about Russians every time he gets a letter or after talking with someone.

Ferb brought me a music box the other day. He told me he had forgot Phin and him talking about it being my birthday when we first met. When I told him he didn't have to get me anything and that I didn't feel bad at about him not getting me anything, he just shrugged. He insisted that I keep as a gift from him. It really is a cute music box. When I showed it to Phin, he just smiled and complimented the quality. He had more to do with this then he wants to say. Ferb might very well have forgotten, but he has been out in the field doing his duty. If he did remember on his own, I wonder who suggest a music box? It's not like I saw one a store Phin and I went in a week ago and said it would nice to have one.

The girls and I have been working round the clock. They are determined to get a new house built for a family that lost everything in a fire. So far, we have got a foundation laid. The rest of the house should be coming alone soon. The girls seem to want to put me in charge of this, but I'm no leader. I have never led anything. All the same, I can't help wanting to. Things seem to go smother when I do allow myself to take charge. But that's something for another day. It will most likely be a while before my next update. I'm tired now and this is the shortest entry in months. Night.

April 4, 1940

O lord. What have I done? How could this happen?

I came home late tonight and found the place half empty. All of Phin's stuff was gone. A letter on my bed told me that if he didn't return in two days to go stay with one of the Fireside members house. I am so scared. Abbelone is staying with me. I can't stand to be alone. Why did he not wait on me? Lord please keep me safe.

April 5, 1940

I'm better today. The shock has worn off. Or at least the shock of him leaving has worn off. I didn't read all the note last night and am even more shaken now. He tells me if he is not back in two days to pack up all my stuff and get out of the apartment. He states that he will be back, but to talk to no one and to stay close to the group.

I guess I should say that I took him to meet the group a while ago. Like it matters now. They all loved him and said I knew how to pick a good man. My checks burned as they showered me with praise over the choice of man I wanted as a husband. But look where that has landed me. He's gone. Leaving me without a care in the world. Like some tramp he's done with. Abbelone thinks I am taking this too far. I LOVE HIM! HOW IS THIS TAKING IT TOO FAR?

April 6,1940

I can't believe I wrote that. I am still in shock at how I reacted. I am such a fool.

I am staying with Galina now. It is almost a blessing he didn't come back today. For he would have caught the fury of a unjustified mad women. I was so angry at him leaving me without a word, that I never stopped to ask myself why he would do such a thing. That is when Galina sat me down and had a nice long talk with me. More like her asking me a bunch of questions and me answering them.

Phin was military. Had a massive amount of information about things all over Europe that he most likely shouldn't know. And was a citizen of a nation that had nothing to do with the war being fought over here right now. With all of that, could there be any reason he might just have to disappear suddenly? Yes, yes there was. After I thought about it, there was several nights before we settled in Esbjerg that he would wake me up to pack my things and rush off. But I was always with him when that happened. This time I was out working on finishing that house. This time I was not there when he had to vanish into the night.

Phin, I am so sorry. I bet you waited till the last second before Ferb pulled you out. Yes, I believe Ferb was with him and had to force him to leave. I haven't seen of heard from Ferb since that night either. But Phin, my dear sweet Phin, you had to leave me behind. Trust that I would somehow make it without you. If only I hadn't...NO, I am done with this. Phin, you told me you would return and I trust you. I love you. And only GOD himself will keep you from me!

April 9, 1940

There are Nazis in town!

* * *

_A small naval expedition, led by the minelayer __Danzig _entered Copenhagen harbor at 5.00am on 9 April, and landed troops who were able to seize the citadel. At 5.25am the land invasion began. Here there was some fighting, but the defenders of the Danish border were quickly overwhelmed. Further resistance was clearly pointless, and the Danish government was forced to agree to a German ultimatum to end the fighting. King Christian ordered a cease fire, to start at 7.20am. Denmark would be occupied by the Germans until the end of the war.

**It took them two hours and twenty minutes to take the country.**

**Pop Quiz: Was Denmark the reason the Nazis started invading North of their borders? If not, what was?  
**

**Could this be the end? Review and find out.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

******All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

**Pop Quiz Answer: No, **Norway, though neutral, was considered strategically important for both sides of the war for two main reasons. First was the importance of the port of Narvik, from which large quantities of Swedish iron ore, on which Germany depended, were exported. Second, the ports in Norway could serve as a hole in the blockade of Germany, allowing access to the Atlantic Ocean_**. **_

* * *

April 10, 1940

I really don't know what to do. I am confused. Nazis are walking up and down the street, three stores I loved have been torn apart for no reason, and here I am in the middle of it. They have restricted all public meetings, but somehow the ladies of our group have all managed to pile into Galina's house. They say people have been disappeared during the night. We wondered why, then Galina told us they only thing in common with any of them was that they where all Jewish, like me. She is so smart.

It would seem that I underestimated Phin yet again. Galina gave me a sealed envelope this morning that he apparently gave he a while ago. His instructions where to not give it to me unless something horrible happened and he was not there. And I think the German army invading qualifies as a horrible thing. I'm not going over the letter, I'm just going to put it in here.

_My dearest Isabella_

_If you are reading this, then my worst fears have come to past. The Nazis have invaded Denmark and I was forced to flee without you. Know this, if there had been a way to get you out, I would have done it. You mean far too much to me to just leave behind. __However, thousands of lives depend on the information I gather. I can't overlook that._

_I hope we are reading this in front of a fire somewhere safe in England. That my worries where unwarranted and we are laughing at my paranoia. But I must be sure. I could not live with myself if I didn't make certain that if the unthinkable happened, that I gave you everything I possibly could to get back to me._

_I regret to say that if the Nazis have invaded, I will not be able to get you out. But as this letter might suggest to you, I have planed on a way for you to get yourself out. In your truck, you will notice the top has been filled in. There is a latch release on the right side near the back. In there you will find six loaded pistols. You will need them hopefully to just scare a few people. But remember, the Nazis will shoot first in most cases. Being taken prisoner even is worse. If they see you, your fighting for your life. Don't miss. There are fourteen sail boats in the harbor at time of writing. I expect that at least six should still there. I recommend a sail boat as they make less noise and should not be missed for a day or two. _

_Half of the ladies in your Fireside group are notable marksman. The other half have sailing experience. I am betting you need at least three to man the boat and four to be armed. This will be the hard part. You must lead them. They all trust you and have faith in your ability to lead. I have given you all the tools I have, you have to use them._

_I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. This is not what I wanted for you. But you must find the strength lead the Fireside group. You must take charge of your life if you are to escape the Nazi forces. And most of all, you must overcome your fears if you are to get back to me._

_Sail to Aberdeen. Abbelone knows the way._

_I love you._

_Phin_

Phin, I hate you. I hate you and I love you. Even from so far a way, you found a way to make sure I have what I needed. But you left me and have the nerve to tell me you love me in a letter that holds the keys to my survival. You are a devious, cleaver, caring, and loving man.

I want to believe him. That I can be a leader. But what he is asking me to do is to steal a ship! At gun point! We have already opened the trunk and found the pistols. So everything he said must be true. I just don't know what to do. The girls say the longer I wait, the harder it will be to get a way. I asked one of them to see if they could watch the pier and they had a boy out their an hour later. We are waiting for him to return. Oh, Phin, I'm just so scared. No, I'm mad. Could I be both? O well. See if I can't get something to eat before bed.

April 12, 1940

The boy returned late on the tenth and confirmed that eight sail boat remained in the harbor. Two Nazi frigates where still out at sea north of us. He also noted that a fog bank was moving in.

Everything was too perfect. I could not pass up a chance like this. There was no guarantee nature and the enemy would ever be in such a position ever again. So I did it. Phin you would be so proud of me. I took charge. All the ladies where behind me. Not one of them backed out. I was shocked to learn most where widows or had husbands in the army. Only two were single like me.

We all packed in a hurry, some fighting off the sleep they had been doing. I traded in my dress for some pants and a shirt. It felt weird wearing them, but they were less restrictive and less likely to get caught on something. The other followed suit soon after. I had no idea we had so many pairs that would fit us. But Abbelone spoke up and said Phin had asked her to make them. That man is too good.

The boat we choose had only a four man crew on it at the time. With ten women, raiding the ship took no time. We even convinced two of them to come with us. It was a good thing too, they knew how to get out of the harbor blindfolded. With the fog bank surrounding us, we all where blind. But an hour later, we where at sea. We did it. Thank you GOD it went so smoothly.

Our course has altered a few times to avoid Nazi ships. Thankfully, none of them gave chase. It was like they where heading north for some reason greater then chasing a rouge ship. I will have to ask Phin when we get there, if I think about it. One of the guys swears one of the ship fired at us. But they must have missed us by a mile if they did. Abbelone says we should reach port in the morning.

I sit here and see what I did. All these ladies gave up their lives to follow me. Of course, Nazi control might not have left them with much of one later. But that is beside the point. I stood up and they rallied behind me. They saw something in me I can't describe. But what ever it was, I'm happy to call everyone one of them friends.

And Phin, you where right.

* * *

**Review and have fun.**


	8. Chapter 8

******All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

* * *

April 14, 1940

Well, I am in England. Happy and hopeful again. But that is not even close to what I want say. What I want to talk about is use reaching the port at Aberdeen.

So we got to the coast around midnight. We were all on deck for our arrival in rain coats, as it was misting and fogy. We started looking for the lights marking the docks and saw them a few minutes later. The odd thing, according to Addelone, was that one of the pier markers was a bright pink, not a normal color to use. I told her to use that one, pink was my favorite color. As we neared, I thought I saw someone standing at the edge of the pier. But the figure vanished in the fog as we pulled in beside to dock.

Just as one of the guys jumped off to tie the boat off, someone jumped on the boat. The figure was a blur of movement stopping at each person he came to, looking them straight in the eye. I really never saw someone move so fast, we all were caught off guard. Several of the ladies screamed, but the figure wasn't effected at all. Soon he reached me. His hands grabbed my upper arms and looked me in the eye. My hood came down as he did that. That is when the oddest thing happened, he hugged me. The first words out of his mouth were thanking God.

I just knew it was him. Phin had been waiting for me. When I finally managed to pry him off me for a moment, I saw the tears in his eyes. He looked tired and worn out, but it was him. I returned the hug. It was like a page out of book.

I heard Phin barking orders at someone off the boat. When I let him go and walked to the edge, I saw two men with lanterns running away. Three minutes later, the entire pier was alive with men in uniform helping us off the boat. Trucks and cars waited for us at the end of the dock that took us to three houses in town. That is when Phin and I finally had a chance to sit down and talk.

He would not apologizing for leaving me behind. It was sweet, even thought we had only been apart for a short time. I'm honestly surprised how short it really was. It felt like years. But I got him to stop soon after. That is when I finally got to thank him for being so prepared. That his plan had worked perfectly and he had saved my life again with even being there. That is when I got him clam up and blush. It was SO cute.

We talked for hours about this and that as all my friends came in to tell him about the adventure and add a praise for his thoughtfulness. This was still going on when Ferb came in, and that was when Addelone got a good look at him. She managed to whisper something in his ear that had him smiling ear to ear and his cheeks red as roses. I need to ask her what she said. Anyway, Ferb formally welcomed me to England. He was glad that everyone got out safely. He told me we would need to be debriefed, or something like that, but that it could wait till tomorrow. Phin told me they would just ask a few questions about what we saw leaving Denmark. Really not looking forward to that. But Phin, once again, had a plan. He would be the one asking the questions with Ferb there representing the English Military. I hadn't been with him three hours yet and he had already started anticipating my needs.

A day of rest will be nice to have after all this. I plan to ask / request for a post to work out of. My ladies and I want to help out the war effort. After giving up everything they own to take a chance at being free of the Nazis, we need something to do. And now that I have this fire inside me built up, I see no reason to put it out. Best part is, I think Phin sees it to. And, unless my eye decisive me, I think he likes it.

* * *

**Review and have fun.**


	9. Chapter 9

******All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

* * *

May 5, 1940

It has been a wild ride around England. We have stopped everywhere, just sightseeing. Phin has been very attentive ever since I managed to get to _Aberdeen, also smothering me sometimes. But it's worth it. Ferb is still in and out as always, coming back just in time to join us for dinner. Saws that he thinks he might need to go the Norway soon. That seems to be the place the Nazis are fighting the hardest to control. If all the antsy military men I meet tells me anything, I think those Nazis have their hands full._

Well, I asked to be involved and they didn't let me down. We just managed to get down to Clacton-on-Sea to help with the recovery. According to the reports Phin has let me see, some sort of big plane crashed into the house of a Frederick and Dorothy Gill. They tell me that they have reason to believe this plane might have had mines in it because of all the surrounding devastation. Which I admit, is a lot. But me and my girls are ready to help out. We are volunteering at the hospital tomorrow while Phin and Ferb go over the crash site. Hope those two have fun. Well, I need some sleep before I head out.

May 11, 1940

After a week of helping out all those poor souls, I happy to be away from all the hurt and pain. We are visiting London now and it is really something to be is such a huge city. Phin has set us up with some new housing, so I guess that means we will be staying for a while. Not that I mind, the shops here are wonderful.

I do have some bad news. Ferb has shipped out again. This time he is going to France to confirm reports of the Nazi forces gaining ground in the country. Phin tells me if they manage to push through the primary defense they had set up in Belgium, that it could mean the lose of France. He really seems worried by that. When I pressed him about it, he told me there was not much after that to stop the Nazis from reaching the coast. That would put them in a perfect position to attack England directly. Something is not crazy about.

England also got a new Prime Minister yesterday. A Winston Churchill is now leading the fight against Germany. Phin talks very highly of the man. Says that he has faced a German army before. I am saying a prayer for him tonight anyways.

He has slipped back into his worried mood when he is not at work. I know he is not only scared for Ferb, but for the possibility of having to face the enemy again. I think I will make him get out tomorrow and show me around. Maybe a day out with a pretty girl will do him some good.

* * *

_**Two civilians - a man and his wife - and the crew of four Germans were killed and 156 persons injured - 34 of them seriously - when a Heinkel bomber, thought to be laden with mines, crashed into a street in Clacton-on-Sea just before midnight on May 1, 1940 and exploded, to spread death and destruction over a wide area. This marked the first civilian deaths in England. **_

_**May 10, 1940: Germany invades Belgium, the Netherlands and Luxembourg. Winston Churchill is appointed Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.**_

_****_**Review and have fun.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.** **No copyright infringement is intended in these stories. **

* * *

June 15, 1940

Gosh, I am really slacking. Keeping a diary is pointless if you don't write in it. But in my defense, it has been a busy month for me. The girls all made it down to London and we have been helping out anywhere we can. A few weeks ago we helped out a few shop owners with chores. Took us two days to get everything done, but it was worth it. I even got a new dress out of it.

Phin has been up and down. I did make him take me out and we had a splendid time once he figured out I was serious. I kind of wish it would not have taken to almost the end of dinner for him to realize it, but he does have a lot on his mind. After that, he accepted his old role of my escort and wisp me away to see the sights. Even after the sun went down, he was still going. Seeing Big Ben, the House of Parliament, and so many other things was just an overload. When we finally got back to the house we were renting, I collapsed into bed. I think Phin wished me a good nights rest, but I can't be sure of that. I was asleep in seconds.

The very next day. I awoke to find a vase of freshly picked flowers on my dresser. They are so colorful. I haven't killed them yet and will keep them as long as I can. Phin also had breakfast ready for me when I emerged from my bedroom. I was shocked, I had no idea he knew how to cook. Nor did I know how well he cooked. The meal was great! I would describe it, but after telling Galina about it and making myself so hungry do so, I think I'll skip that. I already need a snack just from thinking about it again.

After that night, Phin has been back on his game. He is going out half the day and sees clients the other half. I am just happy he is active again. It makes me feel better going out with the ladies knowing that he is out too. That way I know he is not home alone with nothing to do. Listen to me, worrying about him so much. It's funny how much I think about him. Addaline keeps nagging that I love him, and while I can't say I don't. Well, it's just strange to think about. He is from a country I have never been to. Part of the military and a warrior of his nation. Why in the world would he like a girl who's home he had to pull her out of? I mean, he has saved me so many times now. Once without ever being there. He is such a great person, what do I have to offer him?

Anyway, on to news. The Norway invasion is complete. Nazis have it. I hated to hear that all those men went up there to fight them off and failed. But, like Phin said, the put up one heck of a fight. He always finds some silver lining in news. That same day we got word that Italy has declared war on us. ITALY! I have vacationed there before! It seemed like such a nice place to go, so rich in history and culture. I would never had dreamed they would have sided with the Nazis. Just goes to show you why I am not a military leader.

Phin received a letter a few days ago from Ferb. It had three words on it, but somehow they spoke volumes to him. He just stared at it for almost an hour before I came over thinking he was in ill. The words were BAD, FEAR, and WATER. I asked him what it meant, he told me the Germans had broken the French defense and worked it's way deep into the country. The fear they had a while ago about them pushing for the coast was seeming to be right on the money, but they can't get a foothold to fight off the Nazis Army. Phin wrote five letters that day and sent them off before mid day. He would not speak of what they contained, but said he didn't think it would make much difference in the grand schema of things.

I know he wants to do more. I see it in his eyes every so often when he doesn't think I'm looking. He doesn't get that I am always looking. We went dancing that night. While I had a great time and he was very attentive, I could see his mind was else where. I didn't push him, I know it must be hard.

On a side note, the ladies have noticed Phin when he's out. They have been telling me that he has been going into some rather unusual shops. I keep telling them I don't want to think about it, but one of them was a ring maker. That's all he does, makes rings. Nothing else. They have told me he's been in there five or six times. I really don't want to think about it, but ...

June 25, 1940

France officially surrendered to Germany at 01:35 this morning, making Ferb an official enemy of the state. Phin didn't speak to me for three hours after he got the letter hand delivered to by a Sargent of the British Army this morning. He just sat there with a book of his notes tapping his pin. When he did finally speak, he just asked me to cancel all his appointments. I did that, then left for community project the ladies had put together.

We completed the job in no time. It was just serving food at the local shelter, which was fine. I was more then happy to do my part. It was just not as grand a project as we normally do. But, we have to go where we are needed. So we all gathered out a local cafe and enjoyed a night off. That is when I noticed Phin walking around.

He didn't notice us, or if he did, he didn't come over to us. Something about the way he was walking told me that something was wrong. I would almost go so far to say that he was nervous. That man never gets that way. Diplomats from all parts of the countries we have been in had sought him out and he never cared a bit. But there he was, head down and shoulders up. Hands in pockets and walking way to quick to be casual. I managed to tail him for a few blocks, but lost him soon after.

The ladies were naturally concerned, but I knew nothing. I am sure he knew I was following him. My gut tells me the only reason I was able to keep up with him for as long as I did was just so he could figure out who I was. Once he figured it our, he vanished. It's something I would expect a spy to be able to do.

Oh, I think I hear him coming in. Going to go ask him

OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!

HE JUST KISSED ME!

OK, I think I have calmed down enough to write. Wow. I did not see that coming. He really kissed me. Really he did. Calmness, I am getting worked up again. I am not going to be able to sleep tonight. I can't think. We talked, but HE KISSED ME. OH, forget this, I'll write more later.

* * *

**Review and Have fun.**


	11. Chapter 11

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.** **No copyright infringement is intended in these stories. **

* * *

June 26, 1940

I usually write in here at night. But I needed to do something. Phin was not here when I got up. There is the time, but still, we KISSED last night.

Wait, I found a note on my dresser I missed. Oh, how sweet. I'm posting this one in here too.

_My dearest Isabella_

_Forgive me, but I had an busy morning today. So I had to leave before you got up. You are so cute when you sleep. But then again, you are when your awake too._

_Meet me at the Oxford Street Corner House at high for tea. We will talk then._

_Yours._

_Phin_

Heart beating uncontrollably. I can't wait. OH MY, THAT'S IN AN HOUR!

I should make this a new day, because it's way after midnight. But I really don't care.

I did make it to the meeting and he was there waiting on me. We got food and drinks. He asked me if I would like to go on a little vacation over seas for a week. I honestly said that 'I would go anywhere with you'. REALLY, I did. I blushed so hard! He just smiled. He handed me some papers to fill out and said he would need them back when he returned to pick me up for dinner. I still am not sure what I filled out, but they looked like documents for going to another country. Big surprise I wrote that, he said we were going over seas. I really wonder where we are going. More thought on that later.

We went to a really nice place for dinner. It was outside and we had a great view over the water. He must have been having a great time, because he never took his eyes off me. I know that because I only did to eat. Somehow, he managed to eat without ever looking at his meal. I really wonder if there is anything he can't do?

After dinner, we walked along the river front talking. He had a million stories about things he had done around town. I sort of listened to them, but I was too interested in getting another kiss to really pay attention.

Thankfully, he just waited till we were just out of site of others. OH, I wish words could describe it. But they can't. All I know is that I am happy. Very happy indeed. Nigh...

June 27, 1940

I am going to AMERICA! We are going to see his home and visit with his family. I am so nervous. The ladies have been giving advice out by the handful. Telling me how to act, how to talk, and this and that. I really don't care. He is taking me because you likes me! Not some girl I could be.

We are leaving in a few days. He said he will be working non stop till then to get everything in order. I really didn't know it was such a big deal. He said we might be gone longer if everything works out. Sometimes I wish he would let me help him. But at least I can have a warm dinner ready for him when he gets back. So I better get started on that.

June 28, 1940

I have noted several times at Phin's ability to shock me with his hidden talents. However, what he has done now just takes the cake. It would seem that over the past two days, he has been building a boat. Again, where did he learn these skills? My mouth was really hanging open when he took me down to the docks today. It was a yacht! He made a luxury boat to take me to America! He is so sweet.

But that wasn't the end of the story. He had to make his own since almost every ship in Britain was being used for the war effort. That and air fare was reserved for active military actions, which we were not doing. So he worked around this.

He told me it will take around three or four days to get to America. That means I have all that time alone with him with no one to interrupt us. I am going to love this.

* * *

**I know this is another short one, but don't worry, the fun is just starting. What things will she find in America? What do you want her to see? Remember that this is 1940. Review and have fun. **


End file.
